Star Wrecker Manual
Transcript !!Key bindings and other settings can be changed via Config.ini "If you need instructions on how to save the galaxy, check out the enclosed instruction book." -- ancient proverb, origin unknown Thank you very much for downloading Star Wrecker! This kind of game is called a "bullet hell" or "danmaku 'curtain fire" game. I prefer the latter because it sounds more pleasant. Danmaku games are in the shoot-em-up family of action games. You, the player, are pitted against waves of increasingly-tough enemies which barrage the playing field with massive amounts of bullets -- sometimes hundreds can be onscreen at a time! Don't despair too much, though -- as long as the bullets don't touch your "hit box" -- a tiny circle in the middle of your character -- you're safe. Your goal is to survive to the end of the game, and rack up as many points as possible! In the default control setup, you use the arrow keys to fly around, and hold Z to shoot -- you can only shoot straight upwards, but that's fine, because most enemies will come from above anyways. Pressing X uses a powerful smart bomb -- you're invincible as long as it's in effect, but you only have a limited amount (displayed in the bottom left of the screen). Holding shift lets you move slowly -- this can be helpful if you're swamped with bullets, and it also displays your hitbox as a bonus! Sometimes a boss will talk to you before or after a fight. If you don't want to hear this, press Ctrl to skip the dialog. Most enemies (highlighted with circles) will fire a variety of colorful bullets at you when they're on screen. If one touches your hitbox, you lose a life, and if you run out of lives, it's game over! (You can continue, but you lose all of your points.) Make sure to shoot down enemies quickly before they can fire too many bullets! However, bullets aren't all bad! Letting a bullet get close to you without it actually hitting you is called "grazing". Your graze amount is displayed in the top right corner. Grazing lots of bullets can make good things happen! Sometimes, a powerful boss enemy will appear. Their remaining HP along with other information will be displayed in the bottom right of the screen. Usually, the game will not continue until you get rid of the boss. Enemies will drop red spheres when you shoot them down. Picking these up makes your attacks stronger, and if you're at max power, you get bonus points! If you get enough points, you'll be awarded an extra life, so make sure to get lots! This game features multiple difficulty levels. If you're new to shooters, it might be best to choose Mild. Otherwise, Moderate is probably best. If you're looking for a challenge, try Intense or even Explosive! If you can survive to the end on Moderate or above without continuing, maybe something good will happen? Clearing a stage in the main game unlocks it in practice mode for that character and difficulty. If you're having trouble, try practicing a stage you're having trouble with! SCORING INFORMATION This game uses a combo system. If you shoot down an enemy within 2 seconds of the last one, your combo will go up; this window can be extended by grazing bullets. Losing a life incurs a graze and combo penalty. Bombing incurs a smaller penalty, but your combo will not time out while bombing. Shooting down an enemy gives you 10*Combo points. (Your combo value includes the enemy you just shot down.) If you pick up a power item when at max power, you get 100 + 10*floor(Combo/2 + Graze/50) bonus points. Sometimes, a boss will use a "Tech Attack". These are similar to the Touhou and Len'en series' Spell Cards. Clearing these attacks without dying or bombing will give you bonus points depending on how quickly they are cleared. Additionally, each bullet grazed during the attack will add 20 to the bonus, capped at the bonus's initial value (or twice that for survival rounds). At the end of a stage, you are awarded bonus points based on your combo and graze. Good luck!